Sunnydale
by matash21
Summary: A story set in a AU where there are no monsters, hell mouth or things that go bump in the night. Buffy is a normal student and so are her friends. We follow the Scoobies (The Smart One, The Cheerleader, The Jock, The Punk, The Musician, The Jester and The Transfer Student). This is a tale about young adults coming to terms with who they are including: life, love and friendship.
1. Introductions

_**This story is set in a AU where there are no monsters, hell mouth or things that go bump in the night. This is a story about young adults coming to terms with who they are and follows a story and life, love and friendship. Enjoy. I do not own anything, other than a creative imagination. **_

* * *

It was May 23rd and everyone at Sunnydale High School was getting ready for summer vacation. It was the final day of school and everyone was anticipating the final bell to toll the beginning of Summer, students and teachers alike.

In Biology, a redheaded junior - despite the holidays looming - was eager to learn right up until the last moment, with a microscope on the desk in front of her she looked at human skin cells under a slide.

Her name was Willow Rosenberg, she was 17 years old and loved school, especially technology studies and biology. She was dating 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' songwriter and guitarist Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. At that moment she was sat next to her less enthusiastic lab partner, and best friend Buffy Summers.

Buffy was a 17 year old junior with long blonde hair, who was captain of the Sunnydale High cheer leading team, cheering on the Sunnydale Razorbacks - the school's football team, which happened to feature her all star quarterback boyfriend Liam 'Angel' O'Connell.

Angel was an 18 year old senior, quarterback and captain of the Sunnydale Razorbacks football team and was going to be graduating this summer. He had been accepted to Ohio State University on a football scholarship and was due to leave at the end of June to get settled. His best friend since kindergarten was William 'Spike' Pratt.

Spike was an 18 year old senior, with bleach blonde hair which he gelled back. He didn't enjoy school and had not applied to any colleges. He wore a long leather trench coat - even in the summer - and dressed like his 80's style icon Billy Idol. Though he moved to the states when he was four he still spoke with a cockney British accent. He was sat in music class next to Oz.

Oz was an 18 year old senior, with small stature and auburn hair. He was graduating high school this summer and had been offered a position at UC Sunnydale where he was going to study music. He had lived next to Alexander 'Xander' Harris all his life.

Xander was a 17 year old junior, he had short brown hair and used his witty humour to make up for his own insecurities. He had been best friends with Willow and Buffy since Kindergarten - Buffy broke Willow's yellow crayon and Xander stood up and pushed Buffy over, from that day they were inseparable. He was dating Anya Jenkins.

Anya was a 17 year old junior, she was petite and had shoulder length, curly, blonde hair. Her parents emigrated from Sweden to New York City when she was 4 years old and moved to Sunnydale when she was in ninth grade, enrolling in Sunnydale at the beginning of the freshman year. She had already acquired a summer job at the local cineplex.

These seven high schoolers (The Smart One, The Cheerleader, The Jock, The Punk, The Musician, The Jester and The Transfer Student) banded together to make the most unstoppable clique in Sunnydale high history: The Scoobies.

The Scoobies was started by Willow, Buffy and Xander after the yellow crayon incident when they were Kindergarten, but was initially called the 'We hate Cordelia Club' - named so after mean girl Cordelia Chase. Cordelia had gotten one of the other boys in the class to pull down Xander's trousers and revealed his much loved Aquaman underpants - earning him the nickname Aqua Boy - which humiliated him up until middle school. When the teens entered high school Buffy and Angel began dating which automatically enrolled him into the newly named Scoobies. Angel's best friend Spike was next enrolled into the Scoobies and introduced Willow to Oz. Once Willow and Oz were dating it meant the once group of three had grown to six. Then finally last year when new girl Anya joined the school Xander fell head over heels and they began dating, making Scoobies now a group of the unstoppable seven.

* * *

"You do know it's nearly summer, right Will? Buffy asks prodding the dork next to her.

"Yes, which mean 7 weeks of no learning!" Willow replies, averting her attention from the microscope in front of her to Buffy.

"Take a look around, you are the only one doing anything." Buffy says gesturing around the class. "Even Mr. Cox is reading a confiscated magazine!"

Willow peers around the room and sees the excited classroom bustling with life. Two jocks at the front of the classroom are sending paper airplanes across the room, Cordelia is applying makeup using her front facing iphone camera and Mr Cox is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk reading a confiscated magazine. "You're right." Willow admits pushing the microscope back. "What do you want to do?"

Buffy looks back at her best friend in disbelief. "What? Willow, are you okay?" She asks placing the back of her hand on her friends forehead, mimicking her.

"Hey!" Willow replies with hurt in her tone. "I can be fun too." She adds sticking her tongue out at her so called best friend.

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Buffy asks.

"Nothing really, I'm too old for my regular Jewish summer camp - to my mom's dismay - and we were too late to apply to any others. So my summer is looking pretty boring. How about you, what are you doing?" Willow reposes.

"Me? Well, with Angel going to Ohio at the end of June I want to make the most of the time I get to spend with him before he goes off to college - who knows when we'll get to see each other again." Buffy states solemnly. "You're so lucky Oz is going to college in state."

Willow shrugs. "He's going to be closer for college, but we still aren't going to be able to see each other that often. He's going on tour with the Dingoes during the summer break for nearly two months, so I'm not actually going to be able to spend a lot of time with him."

"I say spend as much time as I can with Angel, but you won't believe what my mom has gone and done. She's booked a holiday to Europe for two weeks at the beginning of June without even getting my consent!" Buffy scoffs. "Did I mentioned Angel is not invited?!"

"Aw, well are you going to go?" Willow queries.

"I kinda have to, she said that if I don't go she'll ban me from cheer leading next year!"

"Oh calamity!" Willow feigns.

"Shut up!" Buffy bites back jokingly. "You know how much it means to me!"

"Say's the person who interrupted my learning…" Willow grates.

"Touche, Willow, Touche." Buffy retorts.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Angel, Oz and Spike sit on the bleachers looking across at their old high school. As Sunnydale tradition the last day of senior year was ditch day and today was no different. Angel and Oz came to wait for their respective partners to finish class and Spike tagged along so he could speak to the principle.

"What do you mean you didn't graduate?" Angel replies looking his best friend in the eyes.

"Apparently, I din't pass English language or physical education, which is a load of bloody bullocks if you ask me!"

"The English ponse couldn't pass English…" Angel mocks.

"So, what are you going to do?" Oz asks trying to support his friend.

"He said I would 'av to go summer school or I'll need to redo senior year." Spike replies weighing out his options. "I don't av' any plans for next year or nothin', I might as well hang back another year. Make sure your girl has someone she can rely on and all that."

"What does that mean?" Angel retorts threateningly.

"I don't mean nothin' by it ya moron." Spike replies innocently. "Just sayin', you'll be out the state and I can keep an eye on her. Y'know, make sure she stays faithful."

Angel looks between Spike and Oz. "We love each other, she'll never do anything like that."

"And you? You'll be going off to college, think about all the additional attention you'll get. You don't think you'll stray?" Oz questions.

"No, of course not! My loyalties lay with Buffy!" Angel insists.

"Good answer!" Oz retorts. "That was a test, and you passed!"

From across the field the bell echoes in the distance. Almost immediately flocks of teens come running out of the front doors.

"Saved by the bell." Spike chortles.

From across the field Angel catches eyes with his cheer leading queen. She runs over to him and wraps her legs around his waist and the begin to passionately kiss. In Buffy's tow Willow walks over and offers Oz a quick kiss, not ones for PDA.

"Ew guys, why don't you get a room! Better yet a condom!" A familiar cheery voice calls sarcastically across to Buffy and Angel.

"Xander." Oz greets. "How you doin' man?"

"You know, not too bad except I have completely lost my appetite." He states peering at the two love birds till sticking tongues in each others mouth. "Good god people, do you even breathe?"

"They are just excited for the holidays, sweetie." Anya adds. "I think it's sweet."

"Do you think we should throw some water on them? Anyone got any water?" Xander jokes.

Angel looks at Xander whilst still sucking face with Buffy and sticks his middle finger up at him.

"Love you too, Buddy!" Xander retorts.

"Scoobies, listen up!" Spike announces gaining everyone's attention including Buffy's and Angel's. "Oo's ready to have the most fucking awesome summer ever!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Being a new concept I found it fun to explore. This is intended to be quite a long story so please bare with me. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. **


	2. Start of Summer

It was the first day of summer vacation. The sun was already making its steady ascent in the sky and the temperature was already beginning to soar. Following a drier than average April drought had already hit Sunnydale and the hosepipe ban had already been set in place. Despite this, residence still regularly filled swimming pools and used their sprinklers to keep their lawns lush and green.

* * *

7 am - Church Street

On a quiet street in the middle of Sunnydale Buffy waits for Angel outside his house so they can train together. Buffy wears her new black nike sports leggings, a light green running vest and some new pink Nike Air Zoom Pegasus sneakers. An outfit appropriate for their 10 mile run for this morning.

"I'm outside." She messages him eagerly.

"Be right out." He responds instantly.

A minute later Angel walks out his front door, "I'm not sure when I'll be back, mom. See ya later!" He shouts upstairs before closing the door behind him as he leaves.

"Hey, Beautiful." Angel announces walking over Buffy, placing a sweet delicate kiss on her lips.

"Hey to you too." Buffy replies breaking their kiss. "Ready for the run?" She adds.

"Of course. I see you're wearing the leggins and trainers I got you." Angel states proudly.

"Yeah, they are so comfortable!" Buffy replies. "How are yours?" She questions looking down at Angel's new kicks which she got him for graduating.

"Feels like I'm walking on air." Angel admits.

"That's so corny!" Buffy states scrunching her nose up at him before jogging off at a pace. "Come and get me!" She shouts behind her.

* * *

Later, across town…

On the driveway of 123 Holloway Dr a black Mercedes Vito minivan rests. The windows are blacked out and on the sliding doors either side is a mural of a Dingo with a bloody muzzle and the words 'Dingoes ate my baby'. Inside the van, sleeping soundly are Willow and Oz.

Willow awakes to the sun glaring through the blinds and she stretches out her body.

"Hey." Oz stirs.

"Morning." Willow replies offering him a good morning kiss. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay, I forgive you." Oz reassures returning her kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby, you?" She replies.

"Felt nice to have you in my arms." He replies kissing Willow's forehead.

"Felt nice to be in your arms." Willow replies returning Oz's kiss. "I can't believe you made this." She adds peering around the van awestruck. "And I can't believe your going to be living in here for nearly two months."

"It saves shelling out loads of money on a hotel room like Devon is." He replies shrugging. "And, by having you sleeping here with me until I leave I'll have your smell on my sheets."

"Ew, gross." Willow replies.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean so that when I miss you you'll still be here with me."

"Good save." Willow states.

"What did you want to do today?" He asks grabbing his phone from next to the bed. "It's 9 o'clock by the way, want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Mmm, breakfast sounds good." Willow replies. "Give me some sugar." She adds requesting another kiss.

Oz complies and offers Willow another kiss, this time a little more passionately.

"I'm sure breakfast can wait a bit." Willow whispers seductively.

* * *

Meanwhile next door…

In his new abode Xander relaxes on his new secondhand pull-out he got for free from an online marketplace. He plays a game on his phone, starting his summer vacation as a means to go on - doing absolutely nothing.

There is a quick knock on the door before his mom enters the room.

"Ma, what did I say about coming into my room!" Xander shouts.

"Sweetie, I got some laundry to do." She replies. "Including your dirty Aquaman pants." She adds holding up mens Aquaman boxer shorts.

"Mooom!" He embarrassingly replies. "Fine, but we need to set times of day you can come and do laundry so you don't cramp my style."

"Cramp your style?" His mum chuckles. "You're living in your parents basement…"

"I know ma, but it gives me more independence. For example if I wanted to bring Anya over."

"Please make sure you are being safe, Alexander." His mom announces.

"Mooom!" Xander replies utterly mortified.

"And what is that god awful smell?" She asserts peering around the dingy basement.

"I think it's the pull-out." Xander admits.

"Where did you get it from?" She presses.

"I picked it up off a guy from Craigslist." Xander declares.

"Get some Fabreeze and spray that thing, it smells like something has died down here!" She insists placing a load of laundry in the machine.

"Yes mom." Xander replies rolling his eyes.

Mrs Harris returns to the main house and leaves Xander in peace. That is if peace means listening to the rattling of the washing machine for an hour.

Tired of the noise Xander pulls on some jeans, a lumberjack shirt and a pair of black converse. To clear his head Xander head upstairs and picks up his keys from the kitchen and goes out to his car. "Want to go out for breakfast?" He texts Anya sitting in his copper coloured Ford Taurus which was a 17th birthday present from his parents.

"Sure, the usual place?" Anya replies.

"Yeah,I'll come pick you up?" Xander types.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, give me 20 mins." Anya responds.

"See ya then." Xander replies turning the ignition off.

He flicks through his contacts and drops a text to his neighbour and best friends boyfriend Oz. "Hey, you home?"

He waits five minutes before stepping out of his car and walking around the fence to his neighbours. Parked on the drive he notices Oz's van.

He walks around to the back door of the van and notices movement on the chassis. With concern he knocks on the metal. "Oz?" He calls out.

Inside the van he can now hear a commotion and in a panic Xander opens the back doors, revealing a naked Oz butt and a half naked Willow. "Good God!" Xander calls out covering his eyes.

"You know what they say about caravans and rocking." Oz jokes.

Willow turns beetroot red in embarrassment and pulls the duvet over her head. Fidgeting around under the cover she finds her clothes and gets ready.

Xander closes the door in shock and as he steps back he trips over the rocks on the side of the sidewalk, falling backwards onto the front yard.

As he falls, Oz - now fully clothed - gets out the van. "Willow, my naked butt knocked Xander off his feet." He chortles.

"Hey, I was not prepared, and I am never getting that image out of my brain!" Xander retorts.

Willow steps out the van, now fully clothed too and still bright red.

"Will, as a medical professional, would you recommend rubbing a scouring brush on my eyes, asking for a friend?" Xander jokes.

"I like you as a neighbour and a friend of my girlfriend, but what are you doing here, Xander?" Oz asks.

"I wanted to know whether you wanted to come for breakfast - come for breakfast, good God! I am never going to unsee that!" Xander says getting to his feet, brushing the grass off his trousers. "Anyway, I was going to pick Anya up on way."

"I could do with some breakfast." Willow says shrugging, her face still fluorescent.

* * *

15 mins later….

"And then, I open the doors and boom - naked Oz butt!" Xander recounts as he drives.

"Oh, how grotesque!" Anya replies. "Why were you naked anyway?" She adds, peering around to the two redheads in the back of the car.

Willow, who had not yet gotten over the embarrassment sits in silence.

"I think you know what they were doing, An." Xander replies doing a crude gesture with his thumb and finger.

"Oh, they were having sex." She states matter of factly. "Why don't we have fun spontaneous van sex, Xander?"

"Well for one, I don't own a van - two, that's why I moved into the basement, and three, this is neither the time or place to discuss this."

"But we're two people in love, and having sex is what people do when they are in love."

Xander pulls up outside their regular diner 'The Magic Box'. "Whose ready, I sure am."

Willow still sat silently in the back raises her hand.

The teens exit the car and head towards the diner.

The Magic Box is uniquely designed. The architecture is configured from six shipping containers (two up three across) converted into a diner. It was built 5 years ago by manager and owner Clem.

The diner is set out over two levels. The ground floor is set in an open plan environment with the odd chrome pillar to add support and structure to the building. At the front of the diner are large windows which opens up the space and allows in lots of natural light, along the windows are low backed red booths which seat up to six people. The decor of the diner is white and red with lots of chrome and there is a large neon sign on the back wall which say's 'The Magic Box'. Taking up a quarter of the structure is the open plan kitchen with a chrome serving bar and 8 padded red bar stools spread across the bar, allowing customers the opportunity to watch their food being cooked. The first floor is a small and intimate area (the size of one container) with a couple of sofas and a bookcase - this is referred to as the balcony. It is situated to the far right of the diner with chrome and glass barriers with a matching bespoke chrome and glass narrow staircase with led lights leading up to it. To finish off the setting there is a classic restored jukebox next to the entrance with a mixture of classic rock and modern music on it.

Xander enters the diner first. The bell on the door ringing as he does, gaining the attention of the owner.

"Good morning, Xander!" Clem calls out from behind the counter.

"Heya, Clem! The usual please, my man." Xander replies, heading over to the stairs to the first floor.

"And for the ladies?" Clem asks.

"I'll have banana waffles with caramel sauce please." Willow orders.

"And for you, Anya?"

"I'll have bacon and syrup pancakes." Anya retorts back at Clem as she climbs up the stairs following Xander.

"And for you?" Clem asks, his attention now on Oz.

"I'll have sausage and bacon pancakes please." Oz responds.

"Just the four of you today? He ponders out loud.

"For now, I expect one or two may join later." Willow shrugs looking up at their usual spot on the first floor.

"Alrighty, coming right up." Clem states.

Willow and Oz begin to ascend to the first floor to join the others, Oz who is leading stops half way up and turns to Willow. "Hey, I know that today has kinda shocked you, but can we just act natural?"

"I'm going to go to the toilet." Willow replies, walking back down the stairs, following the right hand wall to the bathroom at the back of the building.

The bathrooms are the only rooms separate from the main diner and are unisex. There are three four individual bathrooms, three consist of toilet, sink and nappy changing facilities and one is a companion toilet fitted with a hoist for those who require it.

Willow enters a vacant bathroom and locks the door behind her. She walks over the sink and looks in the mirror, her face still bright red as though sunburnt. She turns on the cold tap and splashes her face; with her heart racing she takes deeps breaths. For five minutes she splashes water on her face and controls her breathing before finally calming down enough to head back to join the others.

As she walks up the staircase she notices Angel and Buffy sitting together on the sofa with a coffee in hand. Oz is sat on opposite them on an identical sofa, with a space next to him for Willow whilst Anya and Xander are on another sofa adjacent to the others. Everyone is focused on Anya who is in mid-conversation.

"Oh and Xander walked in on Willow and Oz having sex - oh hi, Willow."

Willow turns from pink to beetroot as the attention of the Scoobies fall on her. She turns on her heels and rushes back downstairs, her eyes lined with tears.

"Willow?" Oz calls after her.

"I've got this." Buffy reassures getting to her feet following the redhead.

"Are you okay, Willow?" Clem calls out to her as she rushes out of the front door.

Buffy follows quickly behind her and catches up to her as she goes to exit the car park. "Hey, what's going on?" Buffy asks grabbing Willows shoulder.

Willow turns and looks at Buffy in disbelief and shock, her red face has now turned green as she sways on the spot.

"Woah, are you feeling okay?" Buffy asks grabbing hold of her friend, guiding her to a nearby bench.

The two friends sit down, Willow breathing heavily and Buffy looking at her waringly at her.

"I-I didn't know that you and Oz were - being intimate." Buffy states confusingly.

"We weren't, not until last night." Willow explains.

"Oh?" Buffy says demanding more information.

"Well, we're both in his van - you know, the one he kitted out with a built in kitchen and bedroom - and we're kissing passionately, doing over clothes stuff when it hits me. He's leaving for two months and I'm not going to see him. So one thing led to another."

"Aw, my Willow is now a woman. Welcome to the club." Buffy chuckles nudging her friend.

"But why are you feeling wiggy?"

"I thought, you know - that when the time came, I would tell people - not people - you. That I would be able to tell you, and now Xander walks in on us - I'm mortified, Oz is acting like he's got a conquest, and I'm regretting everything."

"Oh Willow, unfortunately; Anya doesn't have a filter. You say your regretting it, did you use protection?"

"Of course I did. I just mean that it feels like the wrong time."

"Was it not good?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so. He was gentle and sweet." Willow recollects.

"So why was it not the right time."

Willow shrugs looking down at her feet. "I've got these butterflies in my belly that are making me nauseous. I'm boiling hot and feel really jittery and my chest is really right.

"Will, I think you are having an anxiety attack." Buffy states looking worryingly at her friend. "I want you to close your eyes for me and listen to my voice."

Willow does as her friend asks and she closes her eyes.

"I want you to put your hands flat against your thighs and sit up straight. On the count of three, I want you start breathing in and keep breathing in until I get to five, once I get to five, I'm going to count back to zero again and your going to exhale. Think of the different sounds around you, the cars, the people, the sound of the diner, ready - one, two, three.."

Willow follows Buffy's orders and breathes in for five seconds and then exhales for five seconds, repeating a few times as she focuses on the environment around her. After a few minutes she opens her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Buffy queries.

"Yes." Willow retorts. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now, are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Very."

Buffy stands up and offers Willow a hand of support.

The two girls walk into the diner and Clem welcomes them back.

"Want some coffee, girls?" He asks.

"Yes please." Willow replies with a smile.

"You're breakfast will be up in a minute, I'll bring the drinks up as well."

"Thanks, Clem." Buffy smiles.

Buffy and Willow walk up the stairs to their usual spot on the balcony. As they get to their seats Buffy offers Oz a reassuring smile and nod. "What have we missed?" She utters.

"Nothing much, we got a message from Spike in the group chat, asking us to meet him at his house." Xander shrugged.

"That place gives me the wiggins." Anya annonces.

"Why does he live in a cemetery again?" Buffy asks Angel.

"His father works there as an undertaker, and it's not in the cemetery, it's next to it." Angel states correcting her.

"Pick holes…"

At that moment Clem comes up with a tray in hand, followed by Andrew - a fellow student at Sunnydale - carrying another tray.

"Banana waffles with caramel sauce for Willow and sausage and bacon pancakes for Oz." Clem states placing the food down on the coffee table in front of Willow and OZ

"We have bacon and maple syrup pancakes for Anya." Clem advises repeating the process.

"Two eggs benedict for Buffy and Angel." He adds. "And then we have Xander's heart attack surprise. Andrew, this is Xanders usual order: it is 5 pancakes, layered with chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, chocolate fudge brownie pieces and two salted caramel waffles topped with crispy M&M's."

Andrew places the tray in front Xander and takes some forks out of his apron setting them on the table as well.

"Hey Andrew." Buffy greets.

"Hi, Buffy - guys." He replies nervously.

"Job for the summer?" Buffy queries.

"Yeah, I started today - need to finance my D&D as my parents are refusing to give me any more money towards it." He states.

"Oh, well - so long as you earn the money honestly, whose to tell you how to spend it." Buffy shrugs.

Andrew offers them all another smile before following Clem back downstairs.

The group looks on at Xander as he grotesquely dissects the pancakes and waffles, leaving a chocolatey mess covering his mouth.

"What?" He utters with a mouth full of food.

"I can hear your heart screaming for mercy from here…" Angel replies.

The Scoobies finish up their breakfasts and wash it all down with some coffee. They clear up their area and bring their dirty dishes back to Clem behind the counter.

"You don't always have to clear up after yourselves." Clem reassures.

"Makes your life easier." Willow replies offering him a smile.

They settle up and head off. Xander, Anya, Oz and Willow get into Xander's car whilst Buffy and Angel take the five minute walk to the cemetery to meet Spike.

It was the best start to the summer vacation they could have hoped for.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, didn't have very much time recently to work on this. I have nearly completed chapter 3 so shouldn't have to wait too long for it. Please review, what do you think?


	3. Happy Beginnings

**_Previously on Sunnydale..._**

_The Scoobies finish up their breakfasts and wash it all down with some coffee. They clear up their area and bring their dirty dishes back to Clem behind the counter. _

_"You don't always have to clear up after yourselves." Clem reassures. _

_"Makes your life easier." Willow replies offering him a smile. _

_They settle up and head off. Xander, Anya, Oz and Willow get into Xander's car whilst Buffy and Angel take the five minute walk to the cemetery to meet Spike. _

_It was the best start to the summer vacation they could have hoped for. _

* * *

"Beat you there!" Xander challenges as he climbs into his car.

"Wouldn't count on it!" Angel hollers back.

"I'll give you a 1 minute head start, are you ready?" Xander states revving the engine.

"You betcha!" Angel retorts. "Ready Buffy?"

"Is there room in there for me?" Buffy questions peering in the back between Oz and Willow. "I'm not getting between men and their testosterone." She adds opening the door.

"Better yet, want to walk?" Willow suggests.

"Good idea!" Anya interject.

"Hey!" Xander exclaims defeated.

"Go, Xander!" She shouts with extreme pep. "I support you and all your testosterone glory - I like my face however and my life…" She adds getting out of the car.

Willow and Oz both exit the vehicle and join Anya and Buffy on the sidewalk.

"You too, Oz? What happened to bro's over hoes?"

"Firstly, Willow is not a ho, and secondly - never say that again." Oz states shutting the rear door behind him.

"Boys, I want a nice clean race." Buffy explains. "Angel, you will go first and I'll start a timer, on the claxon - or alarm time - Xander you can go. Ready - Set - Go Go Go!"

Angel takes off quickly running quickly across the playing park in front of them - taking an on foot shortcut - before moving out of sight. The time seems to fly by before the timer on Buffy's phone blares and Buffy taps on Xanders bonnet, prompting his fast acceleration leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind.

Buffy turns off the alarm and quickly dials.

"Hey, Angel and Xander are racing to your house from the Magic Box - uh huh - Angel is on foot and Xanders in his car - uh huh, yes - can you wait out the front and see who wins as official adjudicator. Thanks - we're walking over now, see ya."

Buffy, Willow, Oz and Anya begin heading towards Spike's, cutting across the same play park in front of them.

The walls of the cemetery span nearly half a mile and is situated quite ironically on Cemetery Lane which is on a dead end. At the very end is Spike's house which overlooks the cemetery.

Walking down Cemetery Lane as they approach Spike's house, Anya notices Xander's Ford parked outside. "I wonder who won?"

"Taking into consideration the consistency of traffic, stopping at intersections and speed. I think Angel has this." Oz pipes up.

"My money is on Xander - not real money but I think Xander has won, maybe we can have some victorious sex tonight." Anya states.

"Great, thanks for putting that image into my mind." Oz exclaims.

"Well, Xander saw your naked butt this morning, it's only fair." Anya points out.

As they approach the house Angel rushes over to pick up Buffy, kissing her passionately. "We won." He beams proudly.

"Only because I had to slow down as there was a cop!" Xander proclaims.

"Excuses, excuses." Angel taunts.

"Xander. I wanted to have some victory sex tonight. And now we can't!" Anya asserts.

"An!" Xander exclaims turning slightly pink.

"What Xander?" Anya replies innocently.

"This is not the time or place." Xander retorts.

"You ladies finished out here?" Spike interrupts exiting his house with a cigarette in between his fingers. "I've got something to show you." He adds taking a drag.

Leading the Scoobies, Spike walks into his garden and uses the gate to cut through to the cemetery.

He leads them down a row of crypts and mausoleums and stops outside one. He opens the large intricate wrought iron door and steps inside, inviting the others to follow.

"Welcome to our 'Crib'pt... " He announces turning on a light. "Home of the Scoobies."

Entering the crypt there is a semi-broken candelabra hanging from the ceiling offering little light into the darkness. The crypt itself is large with three different sized sofas positioned in the middle in a square shape, minus the bottom - varying in condition and colour. Against the wall is an old hi-fi TV on a unit and plugged into the TV is an xbox 360.

"When did you do all this?" Angel queries looking at his best friend.

"Oh, y'know - couple of days after school 'ere and there." Spike shrugs. "Oh, there's something else I gotta' show you."

Guiding the Scoobies around the corner of the crypt there is an old fridge. "Viola!"

"This is pretty awesome, Spike." Oz announces. "Kinda bummed I won't be here to enjoy it."

"Oz's bum - Oh dear god, the horror!" Xander exclaims.

"Have I missed something?" Spike questions looking between Oz and Xander.

"Xander walked in on Willow and Oz having sex. Xander saw naked Oz butt.!" Anya announces.

"Is that right, Red?" Spike asks addressing Willow.

Willow begins to hyperventilate and instinctively Buffy grabs her hand and looks at her.

"What's in the fridge?" Buffy asks diverting the subject.

"At the moment, there is some fizzy drinks in there." Spike states opening the fridge.

"Some fizzy drinks? Remember we are in America now, buddy." Angel teases.

"No fizzy drinks for Angel, anyone else want to take the piss?"

"No, it looks really cool. And actually, due to the stone it feels pretty cool in here too." Oz states.

"I thought this could be our little summer hangout. Free from parents."

"And other living people." Anya exclaims.

The group move into the main chamber of the crypt and sit down on the sofas. There are three two three seaters and a two seater adjacent to both of them facing the TV.

"Where did you get all this stuff from?" Angel asks looking around. "And how did you manage this."

"My pops helped me with it. He wanted something to do so I hopped on the marketplace and picked up the sofa's for free from different people, fridge was going cheap for $20 and the TV was my pop's but he recently upgraded to a flat screen." He states proudly. "He got dad's permission and started to install the electrics, it's rigged up from the plug sockets used for lawn mowers and stuff, oh and the xbox was my old one."

"It's really impressive, Spike." Willow declares.

The rest of the day the Scoobies hang out in their crypt, playing on xbox and drinking soda.

* * *

**7pm - Buffy's residence **

Angel walks Buffy up to her front door, he grabs her by the waist and gives her a passionate kiss. "Goodnight, Beautiful." He whispers.

"Goodnight, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow?" Buffy replies.

"I'll pick you up and we can go for a run?" Angel questions.

At that moment the front door opens. Behind it is Joyce fiddling with her earring. "Did you forget you were babysitting tonight?" She claims. "Hello Angel."

"Mooom, I am not a baby!" A voice hollars from inside.

"Hiya Mrs Summers." Angel replies.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Buffy curses.

"Language young lady, please Angel - call me Joyce, you are pretty much family, and it's okay Buffy, he's due to arrive any moment." Joyce retorts.

At that moment an old grey Citroen DS pulls up outside the house.

"I'll leave you to it." Angel notes. "I'll see you tomorrow." He adds placing a kiss on Buffy's forehead.

Angel cuts across the grass to the footpath - avoiding the Citroen - and walks off towards his house.

From the grey Citroen a man gets out. He stands about six foot and has brown hair and glasses and has a bunch of flowers in his hands.

As he gets closer to the house Buffy instantly recognises him. "Mr. Giles?"

"Buffy?" He quizzes.

"You two know each other?" Joyce enquiries looking between the two of them.

"I'm a librarian at Sunnydale High." Mr Giles states passing the flowers over to Joyce.

"Oh, well we better get going." Joyce replies. "Thank you for the flowers, Rupert. They are lovely." She adds taking a sniff. "Buffy, can you please put these in some water, please?"

"Yeah, of course mom. You two lovebirds have a great night." Buffy exclaims taking the flowers inside and closing the door.

Buffy walks down the hallway towards the kitchen and grabs a vase out of the cupboard. She fills its halfway with water and places the sachet of plant food into the water before adding the flowers and placing it on the windowsill in the kitchen.

She grabs two sodas out of the fridge and heads back into the living room. She is greeted by her eager younger sister, Dawn.

Dawn is 14 years old and is completely the opposite of Buffy. She has long brown hair and towers overs Buffy's small stature. To Buffy she is an annoying, bratty, spoiled teen most of the time and to Dawn, Buffy is a popular, smart cheerleader whom has made life living in her big sister's shadow very difficult. In the new term Dawn will be joining Buffy at Sunnydale as a freshman - and Dawn is petrified about it.

"Mom's going on a date with one of your teachers?! Ew Gross!" Dawn exclaims.

"He's not a teacher, he is a librarian." Buffy corrects. "And yeah, it's pretty weird, but if he makes mom happy, then who am I to stand in the way of true love."

"I think parents should be banned from online dating." Dawn states.

"That's not fair. Mom goes to work, comes home to look after you, cooks and cleans. The only time she gets to go out and have time to herself is shopping, she isn't exactly going to be picking up men at the supermarket. I for one am happy for her, finally putting herself out there after dad."

"Yeah, I suppose, but I won't be calling him Daddy." Dawn states matter of factly.

Buffy erupts with laughter. "Dawn, please promise me you'll never call anyone Daddy!"

"What? I don't get it!" The 14 year old innocently protests. She stops for a moment and thinks about it. "Oh my God! That is so gross!"

Buffy continues laughing with a full belly laugh, accidentally snorting which causes Dawn to laugh as well.

"Want to watch a movie?" Buffy finally asks calming down.

"Yeah, sounds good, what have you got in mind?"

"Netflix? We can also order a pizza in."

"That sounds good, I'll have Hawaiian." Dawn orders.

"Pineapple should not go on pizza. It's unnatural." Buffy retorts disgusted.

"Hey! Don't diss the pineapple!"

Buffy passes Dawn a soda and they take a seat on the sofa.

"What movie do you want?" Buffy asks scrolling through the options.

"How about Twilight?" Dawn asks.

Buffy scoffs. "A story of a perverted hundred-year old vampire falling in love with a teenager - how unrealistic!"

"What about, 'If I stay?" Dawn questions looking at the premise. "The story follows 17-year-old Mia Hall as she deals with the aftermath of a catastrophic car accident involving her family. Mia is the only member of her family to survive, and she finds herself in a coma."

"Sounds good! Get it ready, just don't put it on yet. I'll order the pizza." Buffy says. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she opens the Papa John's app and orders their food. "Should be here in 40 minutes."

"Anyone need a pee, speak now, or forever hold your pees." Dawn chuckles.

"Oh, that was so cheesy! And no, I am okay, you can play the movie." Buffy replies.

The movie plays and the pizza arrives - by the end of the movie both girls are in floods of tears.

"That was so good, but so sad!" Dawn exclaims.

"I know." Buffy replies. "Love you little sis."

"Love you too, Buffy." Dawn replies.

"Oh, how was your first day of vacation?"

"Pretty good, me and Janice went to the mall and did a bit of window shopping and had lunch at the new food court.I had a chilli cheese dog."

"Junk food for days - sounds like I'm going to be rolling you to school." Buffy jokes.

"Hey! I had some pineapple on my pizza!" Dawn retorts.

"Again, ew!"

"Do you think mom is having a good time?" Dawn replies looking at Buffy.

"She hasn't called or texted - So I'm assuming she hasn't had to make an excuse to get out. I think it's going good."

"Want to watch another movie?" Dawn states scrolling through the options on Netflix.

"Sure." Buffy states checking her phone, dropping her mom a quick message. _Everything okay?_

Dawn takes control of the TV and searches through Netflix until she finds a film of interest.

"A little scary movie." Dawn states turning the film on.

"Oh yeah, I've read up all about this. Willow watched it with Oz, she said it scared the crap out of her! So much scarier than the original."

The girls hunker down and watch IT. With all the jumps and scares, Dawn is petrified by the end, cuddling up to her older sibling. "I'm never going to look at Ronald McDonald the same again!"

Buffy laughs before turning her face more serious. "What's that?" She asks looking towards the front door.

"Buffy, don't scare me!" Dawn cries.

"No, I'm serious - listen."

Buffy and Dawn get to their feet. With Buffy in front she walks slowly over to the front door and listens intently.

From behind the door there is a light thumping and a squelching noise.

Buffy walks back into the living room, picks up a fire poker and walks back to the front door. She prepares herself to confront the big bad behind as she grabs the door handle. Wielding the fire poker she opens the door and is confronted by the big bad - her mom and Giles, making out like teenagers.

"Mom!" Dawn squeals disgusted.

Joyce and Giles jump back startled.

"Oh - very good - guess I'll get going." Giles pipes up in his British accent straightening his tie.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Rupert, or should I call you Ripper..." Joyce replies offering him another quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"7?" He retorts looking down at his watch, blushing from Joyce's comment.

"Sounds good. Can't wait." Joyce states blushing.

"See you then. Buffy, Dawn - goodnight." He states acknowledging the girls presence before turning on his heels and walking away towards his car.

Buffy and Dawn accompany Joyce back into the living room, closing the door behind them as they re-enter the house.

Smiling giddily Joyce takes a seat on the sofa and looks between her girls.

"So?…" Buffy asks looking at her mom in front of her.

"It went amazing." Joyce replies with a large smile on her face that lights up her eyes. "He's smart, funny, British.."

"The whole package.." Dawn states sarcastically. "Right, I'm going to bed. Glad you had a good time, mom." She adds, placing a peck on her mothers forehead before moving over to Buffy.

"Do you need me to check for clowns under your bed?" Buffy jokes.

"Har Har. Very funny - no I'm okay thank you. Nothing scared me more than seeing mom kissing the librarian." She says matter of factly opening her mouth and mimicking being sick.

"Real mature." Buffy retorts rolling her eyes at her immature sister.

"Real mature." Dawn mimics, poking her tongue out at her sister before exiting the living room and heading upstairs.

Buffy reverts her attention back to her mother.

"So it went really good?" Buffy reiterates.

"Really, really good. I mean, we were out for five hours, I could have spent all night with him."

"Ew. TMI." Buffy states.

"I didn't mean like that, I just meant talking." Joyce corrects.

"Didn't look like you were just talking…"

"It's been a long day. Time to get some shut eye." Joyce announces shutting down the conversation. "Good night, Buffy." She adds getting to get feet and placing a kiss on Buffy's head.

Buffy gets to her feet and switches off the light in the sitting room and ensures that the front door is locked. She heads up to her room and checks her phone. There is a message from Angel: "Goodnight Beautiful. Sleep tight." It reads. Buffy smiles and replies to the text before placing her phone on charge. She gets changed for bed and as soon her head hits the pillow she lulled into sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I have hoping to get it more eventful in future chapters, I just need to build on it first. Please review. What do you think of a Joyce/ Giles pairing and the Scoobies new Cryp't? **


End file.
